Sisters of Fate
Greek Mythology Referred to in Mythology as 'the Moirae, '''or the Fates; Clotho, Lahkesis, and Atropos, were the daughters of Erebus and Nyx. As the three Sisters of Fate, Lahkesis, Atropos, and Clotho, determined the fates of every mortal, God, and Titan. Clotho weaved the Threads of Fate, beginning all lives. Lahkesis embellished the threads, which decided the events that would occur in every being's life. Finally, Atropos cut the threads, ending a life. The Fates held power over even divine entities, such as Zeus or Gaia. Contrary to the games, mythology said that the powers of the Fates was absolute, even for Zeus. Though there are several references made to the possibility of Zeus changing Fate, he does not. In the God of War Series God of War: Ghost of Sparta Chronologically, The Sisters of Fate were mentioned for the first time by the God of the Death, Thanatos. He claimed the Fates hadn't foretold Kratos' Death by his hand, but he planned to defy them and kill Kratos. God of War II The Loom of Fate In God of War II, after being betrayed by Zeus, Kratos was stripped of his godly power and killed. Although he managed to fight his way out of Hades, he was still mortal, and thus it was literally impossible for him to climb Mount Olympus to face Zeus. The only way he could get his revenge would be to change the way events had played out-to change his fate. To do so, he traveled to the Island of Creation to find the Loom of Fate, which has the power to control time and thus the power to let Kratos change his past. The Sisters of Fate To control the Loom, Kratos must battle the three Sisters of Fate, who have never allowed anyone to change their fate, and who were hellbent against granting Kratos this power, frightened that the Ghost of Sparta would bring doom to the world should he use it. Battle With Kratos At first, Lahkesis confronted Kratos alone. When bested by Kratos, Lahkesis summoned her sister Atropos from within a mirror. Atropos carried Kratos through the mirror, back in time, to the final fight between Kratos and Ares. She threatened to kill Kratos' past self by destroying the Blade of the Gods - without it, Ares would triumph over the Spartan, and the Kratos fighting the Sisters would retroactively be erased from existence. Kratos protected the sword and defeated Atropos, thereby hurling him back to Lahkesis' throne room. Desperate, Lahkesis and Atropos fought Kratos together. He defeated them by throwing them into one of their inter-dimensional mirrors and shattering it, thereby imprisoning them. The Loom Chamber The final sister, the hideously deformed Clotho, awaited Kratos in the Loom Chamber beyond. While Kratos made his way to her head, he disabled five of her smaller arms blocking his way up. Once at the top level, he disabled her two main arms, giving him time to bring up a giant swinging blade. With this blade, he impaled Clotho through her head, killing the last of the Sisters of Fate and finally granting himself the power to change the past and control time. God of War III During his final confrontation with Zeus, Kratos was forced to confront all the fears and evils of his past. In doing so, he found himself in a pool of blood, where he could hear the voices of his victims. Amongst the voices, the Sisters of Fate could be heard. Their views, of which they informed Kratos during their previous battles, echoed across the pool. "''You cannot change your Destiny, Mortal...". Provided Kratos dwelt across the pool longer, The Sisters were heard again; "Your soul will never find peace for what you have become. Power and abilities As primordials, the Sisters of Fate possessed absolute power in God of War series, including: 'Superhuman strength - '''The Sisters of Fate were far stronger then any regular mortal could be, partly due to the fact that even Lahkesis (the smallest of the trio) was a bit taller then a regular human being. Feats of this strength is Atropos throwing Kratos around like a rag doll and holding him in place for Lahkesis to stab him. If Clotho, due to her enormous seize, slammed her fists in the ground, it shook the ground. '''Superhuman durability - '''The Sisters were able to withstand immense powerful attacks, as well as their own attacks reflected. '''Superhuman agility -' Both Lakhesis and Atropos had been proven to be agile beyond human peak. They were able to evade Kratos with great ease. Only Clotho seemed to lack this ability as she was immobile. 'Flight - '''Only Clotho lacked the ability to fly. Lahkesis has wings growing on her back, using it to hover above the ground or fly. Atropos lacked wings but was nevertheless able to fly around. '''Magic - '''Lahkesis was able to fire green bolt from the tip of her staff. She was also able to summon pillars of the same energy to strike her enemies. She was able to hold Atropos in her body. Atropos herself was able to fire magic bolts from her claws. She was also able to create magical green energy ray that is able to damage and damage godly weapons like the Blade of the Gods. Clotho hasn't showcased any magical abilities. '''Omniscience - '''Being the Fates, they had the ability to see the past, present and future of every creature: mortal, beast, God, Titan and even fellow Primordial. They knew which action one would have take and will take to achieve certain goals as well what the outcome of their actions would be. '''Causality manipulation - '''As the Fates, they have the ability to manipulate one's lifespan. If they decided it was time to die, they had the ability to cut the thread of fate and end it. The cutting this threads was the task of Atropos. '''Probability manipulation - '''As the Fates, they hold the ability to manipulate the outcome of battles. According to Lahkesis, it was she who decided that Olympians would best the titans in the First Titanomachy, it was she who allowed him to kill Ares and it was she who allowed him to survive the many dangers of the Island of Creation. To those they favor, they can change the odds in their favor, and made their destiny brighter. Trivia *Lahkesis has a resonant voice when she speaks, as she holds Atropos in her body. *Clotho is the biggest of the sisters, despite being the youngest. *According to Hesiod's ''Theogony, The Sisters of Fate would be considered the daughters of Erebus (Primordial God of Darkness) and Nyx (Primordial Goddess of Night) and that Charon, Thanatos, and Hypnos are their brothers. Morpheus is considered their nephew. *The Sisters' designs reflect their duties in mythology: Clotho resembles a bloated silkworm and weaves the threads of life; Lahkesis "embellishes" the threads and resembles a priestess (also being the Fate most involved in communicating with the outside world); and Atropos, who cuts the threads, has massive talons on her fingers. *In God of War II, Lahkesis claims several times through the game, that it is the sisters who decide the fate of all and no other. But according to Thanatos in Ghost of Sparta, it is the Olympians who decide about the fate and the future and the Fates who make it so. Thanatos' claims seem to be more accurate as Zeus stated that the Fates have deemed him victorious. **Thanatos also claimed that the sisters deemed Kratos victorious on his quest for his brother, something he wants to change. *The colour that appears to represent the Sisters of Fate is green. *Also every Fury resembles a Sister of Fate. Alecto resembles Lahkesis (Both are the leaders of each trio of sisters and both wanted to help Kratos at some point), Megaera resembles Atropos (the most cruel) and Tisiphone resembles Clotho. *In the God of War 2 novel, the author describes Atropos as the one who determines the length of the threads, and Lahkesis as the one who cuts the threads. Clotho, however, still has her same duty. *It is curious how Kratos, who came to possess the power of time, did not use it for other purposes. Most notably, he could have used it to save his family, but instead he simply uses it to get revenge on Zeus. **It is possible that if Kratos did travel back to save his family from himself, it would negate all the events of God of War, including the death of Ares. He would thusly be captured in a loop of time wherein he prevented the death of Ares and thusly was still swearing fealty to him, and all the events that followed would also occur, including him going back. ** However, additionally, Kratos's defining characteristic is his anger and rage. His desire for revenge overrides all logic and reason, and this could explain why his plan was short-sighted. Gallery Lahkesis 1-1.jpg|Lahkesis concept art. Atropos3.jpg|Atropos concept art. Atropos 3-1.jpg Atropos 2-1.jpg 428px-Sister_Fate.jpg|Clotho concept art. 405px-Clotho.jpg Lahkesis.jpg Atropos 2.jpg clotho1.png 5-amuletofthefates-1.jpg|Amulet of the Fates sisters.jpg|Original artistic concept sisters2.jpg|Original artistic concept saddleroom.jpg sisterspalace.jpg Related Pages *Lahkesis *Atropos *Clotho Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:God of War II Category:Enemies Category:Gods Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:God of War Series Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:Protogenoi Category:Stubs Category:Females